Realizing a Dream
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Starting from where Vol. 2 of Chance Pop Session left off. This is how I would've wanted it to end.


Realizing a Dream  
  
Note: My first "Chance Pop Session" fanfiction. After seeing Vol. 1-2, I felt inspired to write a story about the three women (Akari, Yuki and Nozomi) who are united by fate. The singing sensation Resonance-3 (or R3) that becomes the next best thing to Reika, the J-pop idol who was responsible for their training and initial introductions to one another. Jun, who was a part of the trio when it first formed has a superiority complex, and therefore goes it alone with her own group Dreamsicle.  
  
This story takes place after Kaito's unexpected death to altruistically risking his life for a young boy wandering out in the middle of the road and almost being run over by a truck. For a time, Akari, his girlfriend, is devastated, and doesn't want to even think of returning to Reika's Music School. But, after hearing from her foster parents, the Father of the church and her mother, the Minister's Wife, as well as her friends, she knows that she would do anything to see Reika, and her younger Sister Yuki again. She also discovers that Nozomi is indeed her youngest Sister, which is a factor that causes the already magical friendship between the three to blossom and multiply...  
  
"Only he who receives the smile of an angel can become a star."—Narrator, 'Chance Pop Session'  
  
"Dreams are something that come true when you overcome hardships."—Kaito, 'Chance Pop Session, Episode 5: Love Song'  
  
Chapter 1—Back To School  
  
Akari had been mourning the death of her beloved Kaito for weeks now and her sister Yuki was beginning to worry about her. Nozomi, the other member of Resonance 3, was also concerned. She and Yuki had called Akari multiple times, gently coaxing her to return to Reika's Music School. The trio simply wasn't a trio without Akari's angelic soprano voice, or her beatific face and smile. One night when Akari was deep in slumber, she had a vision. She saw Resonance 3 performing on stage surrounded by thousands upon thousands of cheering fans chanting their names and looking as if they were in heaven. She remembered how she felt that first time she had seen her idol Reika in concert, and that was the point she awakened from sleep. Drowsily rubbing the sand from her eyes, she saw that it was still late in the night, and calling her friends at this time would really irritate them, not to mention make their families upset too. She thought of the best possible answer to this dream. She would see if perhaps this vision had been true just like the "coincidence" of getting to know Yuki and feeling close to Nozomi as well. Little did she know that her deep-rooted feelings about Nozomi were more than just "women's intuition" or "coincidence". She would about to discover that there were no such things as coincidences in this life.  
  
The next day, Akari headed to school by bus as she always did. She was let off at the stop, and she paid her fare to the driver, thanking him profusely for his services. She could see Yuki and Nozomi dressed in their usual J-Pop frilly dresses out in front of the School of Music looking for her. When they saw her, they nearly broke into tears. They were pleased to see her and even more exited to hear of the dream she had experienced the previous night. Even though the events to come would be rigorous, the three knew that together they could face any odds and strive to become like their idol, Reika.  
  
Chapter 2—Dreamsicle on Tour  
  
Jun Morimura, the solo artist from Reika's Music School, had been touring with her solitary effort Dreamsicle. Thus far, this endeavor was really doing well. But it could not even parallel to Reika. Reika had been a J-Pop idol since she had been discovered. It would take a while for Jun's popularity to rise, but she definitely had the image and attitude for the harsh world of super stardom. The only drawback she had was the fact that she had a terrible superiority complex. Hopefully, this would not be her downfall in the future since she had been doing so well. Even her rivals, Resonance 3, had been praying that Dreamsicle would be successful in the long run. But, inwardly, the three friends wished that they could be touring just like Morimura had been. Someday, this dream would come true. They would be thankful for Reika's sometimes-harsh training.  
  
Chapter 3—Breakthroughs  
  
It was an odd sequence of events that had brought Nozomi into church one cold, winter Sunday. She had come in to tell Akari the superb news that Resonance 3 would be preparing to perform live for the first time ever ! Under his glasses, the parson recognized the young woman from someplace before. It had been a cold, blustery, uninviting day just like this one when he had found 3 orphans at his parsonage. Those three orphans were Akari, Yuki and the youngest was possibly this young lady speaking to his lead choir soloist.  
  
The parson had been Akari's adopted father for nearly 16 years now, and had loved her as if she were his own. In matters of connection, they were blood, no matter what the circumstances were. Before Yuki was adopted, just as the youngest girl was, he loved all three of the girls intently. His wife, assistance of church activities, treasurer and greeter, had been proud to be the girls' mother. But, seeing this young lady made her reminisce and notice that the teenager did resemble the infant with Akari and Yuki when they had been found shivering, scared, and crying in the cold. It had dawned upon her and her husband at the same time to ask the young lady some questions. Maybe she had remembered about being with the other girls even at such a tender age. Only time would tell if she was indeed the girls' youngest Sister.  
  
After discussing the fuzzy past that she had brought back up to the surface again, Nozomi was in bliss to know she wasn't an only child, but she would tell the others about the revelation of being related to her best friends later when the time was right. At the moment, she was unbelievably ecstatic knowing that Resonance 3 would have to prepare thoroughly for their premier debut.  
  
Chapter 4—Adrenaline Rush  
  
The three friends found it difficult to sleep through the night even though they had been practicing hard for days on end. But now it was the decisive hour right before the debut performance would start. They were in back, preparing themselves with stage makeup and affluent costumes before they headed out to the stage. Before they made their grand entrance, Reika patted them all upon the back. "I know exactly how you gals feel right about now. You're hearts are pounding, palms are sweating, and you're so scared that you'll be so nervous that you'll flub a few lyrics. You're not alone. Not only do you have each other, but your supporters also are out there rooting for you ! I'm standing behind you as well. We're family, and family always sticks together.", Reika said, patting all three of them upon the back. All of them grinned at one another and walked out confidently as the prelude began to play in the background. As soon as the concert participants heard Resonance 3 in groundbreaking harmony, they ended the concert with thousands of people chanting their name and asking for their autographs when they left the arena.  
  
Fairly soon, Resonance 3 began touring all over Japan and they were becoming idols in their own right. However, unlike their rival Jun, everyone who was fortunate enough to work with them loved them. Her prize students Akari, Yuri and Nozomi had bolstered Reika's career, which had also been beneficial for the music school. The bullies that had threatened the three friends in the past were no longer an issue since they had thrown in the towel and called it quits. The star students themselves were instructing the new students when they were on holiday. But, this new schedule was often at times demanding. The women barely had any time to simply enjoy the frivolous pleasures of life or just sit back and relax, daydreaming on the sofa. It was more complicated than that. But, they had gotten used to that. Every so often, they were fortunate enough to have leisure time to spend with their families and even go out to the mall with their special someone. Like all fads, however, Resonance 3 would someday fade, but the best friends weren't planning on that to happen for a long, long, time. The angel of music had smiled upon them, and that divinity would keep them popular and hip for ages and ages to come, just as it had for Reika.  
  
Epilogue  
  
As the women grew older together, they found themselves co-producing albums with Reika, which had been a dream, came true for them. The girls' grew closer as time marched on and at long last, a family that had been divided had been reunited again. The incredible power of song was what had brought them all together and would keep them close whatever the circumstances.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt November 9, 2003 


End file.
